gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Screwed-Up World of Gumball Part 1
The Screwed-Up World of Gumball is a fanfiction made byMissingNo., WikiStarter, and Cwisteh. This is Part 1.Remember to leave feedback on my Talk Page! NOTE: '''This story was told by Gumball Watterson himself. There are only few witnesses who believe this is true, but if this is true or not is '''your descision. Characters used in this chapter * Gumball Watterson * Darwin Watterson * Miss Simian * Banana Joe * S.E.C.U.R.I.T.Y Bots Plot The story starts at Elmore Junior High's cafetaria. Gumball and Darwin are enjoying some food. Gumball: 'Hey Darwin, I've been thinking... what would it be like to be in an alternate universe? '''Darwin: '''I don't know. I guess it'd be really cool. -Darwin's stomach rumbles- '''Darwin: '''I'm hungry. Want to get some more food? '''Gumball: '''Nah, I'm full. you go ahea- -Gumball sees Miss Simian with an odd object, and Gumball proceeds to follow- '''Gumball: '''Hi, Miss Simian... -''talks faster- What is that? How did you get it? Is it really- '''Miss Simian: ''-interrupts- I just found it in the courtyard. ''Don't touch it! -Miss Simian walks away with the peculiar object- Darwin: '''Hey Gumball. What's happening? '''Gumball: '''Miss Simian found a cool... um... thingy! '''Darwin: ''-screaming- Really?! We gotta check it out! If it's cool, we gotta see it! '''Gumball: '''Calm down, man! We have to get it after school to avoid getting caught. '''Darwin: '''-disappointed- Fine! After school! I really wanna know what it is! -''Banana Joe comes in just as Gumball and Darwin leave- Banana Joe: 'A cool object, huh? -''Time changes from day to night- Gumball and Darwin are in the school, looking for the peculiar object. '''Darwin: Come on! We gotta see Miss Simian's stuff! I hope it's a cool toy that somebody abandoned! Gumball: 'Ok, but there's Security. Be very careful... -''Gumball knocks down a bookshelf- 'Darwin: '''Gumball! '''Gumball: '''Don't worry, it wasn't that loud- -''S.E.C.U.R.I.T.Y. shows up- 'S.E.C.U.R.I.T.Y.: '''ALERT! ALERT! Intruders have entered! '''Darwin: '''They heard us! Get outta here! '''Gumball: '''No! We gotta get to that weird object! Just run! -''Gumball and Darwin run down the corridor- '''Darwin: ''-gasping for air- Are they still behind us? '''Gumball: '''I'm too afraid to look. You look. -''Darwin looks behind- Darwin: ''-screaming- They're right behind us, Gumball! -''Gumball and Darwin scream- S.E.C.U.R.I.T.Y: 'Protocol 18 in action. Send missile. -''S.E.C.U.R.I.T.Y shoots missile- 'Gumball: '''Darwin, look out! -''Darwin narrowly dodges missile, and Gumball picks up a bat- 'Gumball: '''We gotta destroy that thing! '''Darwin: '''Well, hurry! I think the scary dude is sending out another one! -''Gumball smashes the S.E.C.U.R.I.T.Y bots to pieces- '''Gumball: -''proud''- That's why you don't mess with the Wattersons. -Gumball finds the object- Darwin: Dude! That was awesome! Now we just gotta find Miss Simian's cool thing! Gumball: 'I think I found it! '''Darwin: '''Where?! -''The object glistens in the moonlight- 'Gumball: '''There! '''Darwin: '''Whoa! It DOES look cool! '???: 'Yeah! -''Gumball and Darwin look back- 'Gumball: '''Banana Joe?! '''Darwin: '''Why are you here?! '''Banana Joe: '''I heard you guys talk about it. I'm gonna touch it! '''Darwin: '''No! It's ours to touch! -''Banana Joe ignores Darwin and touches the object, and Gumball and Darwin gasp- 'Banana Joe: '''Ahhhh!!!! -''Banana Joe is sucked in- '''Gumball: '''Should we go get him? '''Darwin: ''-in a frail voice- I dunno, dude! It dosen't look so cool anymore! '''Gumball: '''Then I'm going in! -''Gumball is sucked in- Darwin: '''Gumball! -''Darwin touches the object, getting sucked in as well-'' '''End of Part 1! Leave feedback/comments on MissingNo.'s Talk Page! Reviews Gumball2 Review: 9.25/10 Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Part 1 of fanfics Category:Fanfics with multiple parts